utaufandomcom-20200223-history
LUNA AKIMINE
Supplemental Information Hair colour: Ice blue/metallic blue in crossed pigtails Headgear: 2 mini black pins. Eyecolour: Heterochromatic (odd-eye) Blue (left) and Golden (right) [Golden eye normally covered with skull eyepatch) Earphones: Skull headphones with a horizontal band and a small mic Dress: Black Jacket (with light blue speaker) tied around waist, checkered skirt, blue ribbon with two clips, checkered legwarmers, black platform boots, black arm band, skull eyepatch, black combat gloves, and a simple blouse. Catchphrase: "Shit happens." Voice Configuration 'ACT 1' Luna is made for Japanese Songs only. Her English voice bank may be tested and if success, it will be uploaded to her deviantart with a box cover. It suggested to use flags in the UTAULOID programe to achieve a more feminine voice. Luna does requires OTO.ini Luna is suppose to have a mature voice, but in the original voicebank, she would sound not as pleasing. Suggested flags is in the note inside the voicebank. Instructions on how to install is in the wiki, google, AND in the note inside the RAR file. Lyrie of LUNA wishes that you would read the note as it consist of the terms and conditions are below and several flags that is suitable. Download voicebank here Voicebank Update: 7/11/2011 -Added more info in the note 'ACT 2' ''' Luna's ACT 2 is also a CV japanese voicebank. It has a clearer voice and a full OTO.ini Iris Libra's creator. Thank you so much!. It was originally planned to be a VCV voicebank, but Lyrie the creator failed so hard she had to stick with CV. To acquire Luna's voice, the same flags has to be used. note in the voicebank. Download voicebank here '''ACT 2.1 Luna's ACT 2.1 is a beta voicebank. It's voicebank is the same as ACT 2, except that the oto.ini was slightly altered. The voices whose OTO.ini were altered are: k-, t-, d-, ts-, f- It is now open to public. download it here 'ACT 3' Luna's ACT 3 is an improved voicebank, which is clearer than the previous 2. It was recorded with a clearer microphone and she was given a new design. It is suitable for a few resamplers, especially bhk01 (though it will sound slightly muffled). The OTO.ini was done by smeen (thanks!). Some of the suitable resamplers are: -resampler -TIPS -fresamp -bhk01 Although it is clearer, it also has some static (if you use fresamp/tips) which screw the song, but still sounds okay. (Or at least smeen said it sounded fine 8'D -slapped) For bhk01 resampler, it is recommended to use Y0H0g-4t2b0BRE0C100 flags. (But bhk01 makes everyone muffled. Though it sounds smoother). Further resampler experiments is needed. download ACT 3 here. 'EVO 1' ' ' Luna's EVO 1 bank has a fixed oto and also the r- consonants has been fixed. The bank is generally of similar/slightly better quality than ACT 3. The following resamplers that work decently with the bank is - resampler - TIPS - bkh01 Fresamp will work but for notes below D4, it will sound nasal. Flags used are generally Y0H0BRE0 download EVO 1 here Usage Policy □About copyright 　　Luna Akimine is a copyright character of Lyrie/Jyurie. Do not claim steal or copy the character and/or the design. 　■The voicebank is self created and free of charge. No warranty will be provided, use at your own risk. 　■Do NOT pitch the bank 　■Please get permission for roleplay from Lyrie. 　　 　　※Credit Lyrie for the bank Extra Character Relations Mai Yukiri - Fellow WONDEROIDs Yoine Tsuki - Fellow WONDEROIDs Kamirei - Shinigami rivals and childhood friends Senritsu Luna - Sister (same father different mothers) Technical Information Projects ''Arranged in Priority'' Voicebank ACT 1 -Complete! ACT 1 Oto - Vowels only in voicebank ACT 2 CV - Complete! ACT 2 CV OTO - in voicebank ''to Iris Libra's creator! Genderbend flags - Complete! Awaiting design... ''ACT 3 - ''Complete! '''Appends' Soft - paused Young - To be announced Realist - To be announced Trivia Luna has 2 sisters, who are alternate looks of herself. They are triplets actually. Sola/Lyrie Akimine may or may not be released in 2012, Autumn. Luna's catchphrase is "Shit happens" or "Crap happens". Luna is a fan of traditional arts, especially tea making. She blushes heavily and says something extremely rude before running off whenever someone catches her practising tea-making. Luna hates it whenever someone calls her "short". She would yell at them and stamp on their feet when this happens. Luna has 2 birthdays - 27th October, her released date/birthdate and 1st of January, the day she became a Shinigami. Luna's fandom number is 67. Luna refuses to be paired with anyone. She claims that she is a "solo-ist" even though she tend to secretly depend on others. Luna has a habit of biting her thumb's nail and walking back and forth whenever she is in deep thought. However she herself doesn't know it because she is too deep into thoughts. Luna actually is a really sly person secretly. She can bribe people or blackmail them with their weaknesses. Luna is one of the only 4 people who are able to tame the Valkryie weapon spirit, than Iris, Asura, and Sola. Luna likes it when people pat her head, giving people the impression that she is like a cat. Luna's ribbon was a gift from Iris Livier game character Luna's genderbend was created so that she could sing male and female duets with him. Luna has a habit of bullying Lun. Category:Voicebanks from Singapore Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAULOID Category:UTAU Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:CV Category:Miku Hatsune haters Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:WONDEROIDs Category:Gothic Utauloids